Hoy mañana y siempre
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: La verdad son unas simples palabras que me gustaría decirle a una amiga no puse personajes ni nada... k-on.. lo elegí por que se trata sobre amistad... los quiero y espero que me lean!


_**Hola mi gente bonita ^.^ aquí les dejo una historia bueno me base en una canción… que la verdad no sé cómo se llama -.- pero estaba en un video que me pasaron a mi cel con sus subtítulos en japonés… esta vez se lo dedico a una amiga así que quiero bien muchote… Eli! 3 ojala que te guste a ti y a todos… espero sus comentarios….**_

_**Psd: hay unas partes que están subrayadas esas son digamos… otra persona y las partes normales son la que está contando la historia…**_

**Kimi to Natsu no owari shourai no yume.**

**Ooki na kibou wasurenai.**

**Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite.**

Extraño ese momento junto a ti, nuestras risas y peleas, nuestros sentimientos encontrados como el amor, la amistad, soledad y la tristeza.

**Saiko no omoide wo.**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que ya no nos vemos.

**Deai wa futto shita shukan kaerimichi no kousaten de.**

**Koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaerou".**

**Boku wa terekusasou ni.**

**Kaban de kao wo kakushi-nagara.**

**Hontou wa totemo ureshikatta yo.**

Quiero cumplir mi sueño, deseo ser, la persona que quieres que sea, quiero verte.

**Aa hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite.**

**Chotto setsunaku.**

**Aa kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru.**

**Ureshikutte tannoshikutte.**

**Bouken mo iroiro shita ne.**

**Futari no hitmitsu no kichi no naka.**

No soy buena hablando, de hecho soy muy tímida y siempre me equivoco cuando no debo. Siempre que la quiero ver nunca puedo, En las páginas y páginas de entrada pusimos abajo nuestras emociones, pero ahora tengo un bloqueo de escritor ya no sé cómo terminar esta página.

**Kimi to Natsu no owari shourai no yume.**

**Ooki na kibou wasurenai.**

**Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite.**

_¿Aun creemos en el futuro? _

No lo sé mi futuro se detuvo hace bastante tiempo

_¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo? _

No, solo sé que se detuvo en el momento que…

_Tienes razón_

Tengo un deseo

_¿Cuál? _

Se feliz

_Mi felicidad está a tu lado ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

¿Recuerdas cuando comimos helados?

_Si ¿Por qué?_

¿Cuándo corrimos?

_Si ¿Por qué?_

**Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara.**

"**Arigatou" sakande ´ta yo.**

**Namida wo koraete agao de sayonunara.**

**Setsunai yo ne saiko no omoide wo…**

Cuando te vi el otro día, corrí hacia ti con todas mis fuerzas, desesperada por alcanzarte y al alcanzarte alcance a todos, a mí, a mi mundo, a mis amigos, a mi familia.

**Aa natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owatchau kara.**

**Aa taiyou to tsuki nalayoku shite.**

**Kanashikutte samishukutte.**

**Kenka mi iroiro shita ne.**

**Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka.**

Siempre he querido… un mañana después de aquel día, esperando ver tu boba sonrisa, un mañana donde pueda pedirte disculpas, ¡llegara! Tú siempre serás mi estrés, mi trauma.

**Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara.**

"**Arigatou" sakande ´ta yo.**

**Namida wo koraete agao de sayonunara.**

**Setsunai yo ne saiko no omoide wo…**

El tiempo que se detuvo aquel día, ha comenzado a moverse nuevamente.

**Totsuzen no tenjou de dou shiyou mo naku.**

**Tegami kaku Denwa mo suru yo.**

**Wasurenaide ne Boku no koto.**

**Itsu made mo futari no kichi no naka.**

¿Dónde debería ir?

_Conmigo._

**Kimi to Natsu no owari Zutto hanashite.**

Tú y yo tenemos que salir a montar la bicicleta que encontramos, vamos a nuestro lugar secreto donde se juntan los ladrillos de nuestros recuerdos.

**Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame.**

**Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namoda wa zutto wasurenai.**

Corre hacia la colina donde podemos ver el horizonte donde podemos ver el cielo azul con sidra en mi mano derecha. Mi otra mano me ayudara a alcanzarte, tu solías a venir a buscarme en ese entonces, solías pedirme muchas cosas más, tú estabas aun parada a mi lado. Entonces ¿Por qué te ruego otra vez? Debe estar pasando algo conmigo.

**Da kara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni….**

Me llamaste en medio del camino y dijiste "vallamos juntos a casa" estaba tan tímida… Moría de vergüenza, quería ocultar mi rostro… pero yo estaba realmente feliz…

**Kimi to Natsu no owari shourai no yume.**

Jamás olvidare la esperanza y sueños que compartimos juntos, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver…

**Ooki na kibou wasurenai.**

**Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite.**

Conteniendo las lágrimas, para decir adiós… y sonreír. Fue triste pero serán, mis mejores recuerdos.

**Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara.**

Ah, bajo el sol y la luna nuestra amistad vivirá.

"**Arigatou" sakande ´ta yo.**

Tan triste y sola estoy. No sabía qué hacer, un repentino cambio de rumbos nos separó.

**Namida wo koraete agao de sayonunara.**

Te voy a llamar, te voy a escribir pero por favor, nunca te separes de mí.

**Setsunai yo ne saiko no omoide wo…**

Yo sé que no te olvidare aquí estarás siempre en mis sueños. Jamás olvidare la esperanza y sueños que compartimos.

**Saikou no omoide wo…**

**#Fin#**

**Nota de la autora: La verdad si soy mejor escribiendo que hablando, me gana la timidez y no puedo ver a los ojos O/O ¡cuídense! **


End file.
